


Multi-Vitamin

by Panic_Moonwalking_Away



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, Vitamin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Moonwalking_Away/pseuds/Panic_Moonwalking_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Multi vitamins,” he stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world which of course to Jess it was not, Nick Miller did not take vitamins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Vitamin

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was in my head and then this happened.
> 
> Inspired by Nick and Jess:  
> “I’m thinking of taking a vitamin today”  
> “Oh god, shut up!”

Jess sat with legs crossed at the kitchen counter aimlessly picking at her scrambled eggs and staring off into space. She was startled out of her daze as Nick came into the kitchen and slammed a small glass bottle onto the counter with a large grin on his face.

Jess shot him a quizzical look, “what’s that?”

“Multi vitamins,” he stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world which of course to Jess it was not, Nick Miller did not take vitamins.

Jess just stared at Nick, unsure what to say.

“… because I’m trying to improve my well-being, improve myself,” he continued, his voice soft and his eyes shone tenderly at her.

At this Jess put her lower lip into her mouth and began to worry it between her teeth. He was trying to improve himself? Jess couldn't help but wonder if she had something to do with that, if maybe he was doing it for her. That thought made her heart beat hard in her chest. That was so sweet of him but he needn't do that, she liked him just as he was, the grumpy, unhealthy, mess that was Nick Miller.

Nick unscrewed the jars lid and took out a large multivitamin and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Why is that vitamin so big?” Jess was concerned as Nick had proved in the past not to be very good at simple tasks like swallowing.

“I figured the bigger the vitamin then the more vitamins in it,” Nick had decided that was sound reasoning when he had been standing in the store waging an internal debate with himself about which vitamins to buy.

Jess furrowed her brow, “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Nick held the vitamin in front of his face and stared it down. He could do it, it was just a fucking vitamin after all, he had swallowed pills before and a vitamin wasn't that different, except of course for the fact that this one was massive.

Nick lifted the pill to his pursed lips. He willed his mouth to open so he could just swallow the damned pill but his jaw remained stiff. With more force than was probably a good idea, Nick pushed the vitamin against his lips, trying to shove it in.

Jess sat in her seat watching Nick, her brow furrowed, he was such a weirdo. Jess couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth lift up in a small smile directed at him.

A triumphant grunt came from Nick as the vitamin finally slipped between his lips and into his mouth. The vitamin had a strange taste that caused Nick to shrivel his nose in disgust. He wondered if perhaps this whole vitamin thing had been a very bad idea and decided that, yes, it probably had been but he had come this far so he may as well swallow the bloody thing. Nick made a turtle face as he attempted and failed to get the thing down his throat. The longer it spent on his tongue the more pungent it became and the less Nick liked it.

“Uh, Nick,” Jess’s small voice brought Nick out of his struggle, “You know you need water right?”

Nick let out a grunt, made a turtle face and spat the vitamin out, catching it in his hand.

He was pissed now, at the vitamin and at himself for not remembering something that probably everyone except for him knew, “You could have told me that before I put the thing in my mouth, Jessica.”

There was a fire in his voice and Jess smiled as her full name rolled off his tongue in the way that she loved. 

“I thought you would already know, everybody else does, Nicolas,” Jess retorted, drawing his name out at the end and pouting her lips.

Jess filled a glass with water from the tap and slid it across the bench to Nick. However Jess, being as uncoordinated as she is, slid the glass off to the side, nowhere near Nick. Luckily Nick managed to grab the glass before it slid off the edge and inevitably broke, saving them a rant from Schmidt about how they had put his precious feet at risk.  
Nick reluctantly placed the vitamin back in his mouth and took a sip of water. The cool water warmed as it remained in Nick’s mouth as he was still unable to swallow and he made his famous turtle face once again. It was so awful. Nick was so stupid. Why on earth did he think that taking a vitamin would be a good idea? Oh that’s right, Jess. Nick had done it for Jess. He had done it in order to receive a smile, one of her magical, infectious smiles. And she did smile. Jess smiled because at that moment the build-up of water and saliva plus the inability to swallow cause Nick to splutter and dribble like a child.

Jess shouldn't find it so funny but she did. She shouldn't laugh at his misfortune but she did. The chuckle started low in her throat before building into tender laughter, a bright smile lit up her face and the corner of her eyes crinkled.

Jess slipped off her chair and walked around the counter, her bare feet padding softly on the floor. When she reached Nick she stood in front of him, feet facing each other, their bodies almost touching. Soft lips pressed against the tender skin of Nick’s neck, his pulse jumped in his throat and he gulped, evidently swallowing the damned vitamin.

Nick still couldn't believe that this perfect specimen was his girlfriend. HIS. Grumpy, scruffy Nick Miller. He still found himself waking up in the morning, her sleeping form pressed against his, thinking how did this happen? How the fuck did he get so lucky?

Delicate hands snaked their way around Nick’s neck and pulled his head down, closer to Jess’s so they were breathing the same air.

Jess smiled brightly at Nick, “So you’re trying to improve yourself?”

Nick smiled back at her, “Yup, maybe I’ll eat a salad or do some exercise,”

Jess batted her eyes at him and bit her lower lip, “Well you know sex is a great workout.”

The sultry tone of her voice sent shivers up Nick’s spine and his hands went to her hips. With a firm touch he lifted Jess up and pulled her body into his. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her arms tightened around his neck.

A lock of hair fell in front of Jess’s face and Nick twirled it between his fingers and gazed lovingly at her whilst she gazed back at him, her eyes half-lidded and full of desire. Then they kissed. It was soft and tender at first, their lips gliding smoothly over each other’s, then things heated up. The kiss deepened, Nick grasped Jess’s waist tightly and traced his tongue over her bottom lip, for which he received a soft moan.

Nick pulled Jess even closer into his body, one hand was at the small of her back, gripping the fabric of her dress, and the other was cupped under her ass, pushing her up to his lips.

Nick turned then and walked towards her bedroom. Jess gripped the hair at the back of his head and ran her fingernails along his scalp as he nibbled on her bottom lip.  
They entered the bedroom and Nick pushed the door shut, leaving the multi-vitamins on the kitchen bench and far away from Nick where they belonged.


End file.
